


Mari-NYan

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Mari-nyan series: one shot request board.Comment below.
Series: Mari-nyan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 27
Kudos: 33





	1. Author's schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty messy.

Running out of ideas for reasons *cough!collegecough!*

Prompt generator ain't working and I don't want to mimic anyone's ideas.

* * *

[UPDATE MAY16]

\- Decides there must be common attributes of black cats and ladybug holders.

\- Author falls in love with friends-to-lover tropes.

\- Marinette must still be imperfect. However, Adrien should remain perfect to follow cannon.

\- Alya and Nino = The ideal couple.

\- Nathalie is miraculous.

\- Expect more miraculous people in the future.

*Miraculous is a censored word for skilled.*

\- Misterbug and Lady Noire are oblivious in their own way.

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE MAY17]

\- Wang Fu is a Blackbug shipper

\- Have established skittish kitty Lady Noire, ze opposite of affectionate Chat Noir.

\- Chlo might be bi or lesbian or I don't know. love is weird. Author will worry about that later.

\- Has almost accomplished **Arkham_Inmate_A143** 's listed episodes on their comment except for **Oblivio** and who should inherit the **Guardianship**. Not sure what other episodes have the love square o-o

\- Have started researching on **bugaboo** 's comment, establishing **reveal compilation** and still thinking about the _Lila_ either mild/toxic.

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE MAY18]

\- Did some drabbles with the reveal compilation.

\- Finally did the **weredad** episode though I'm curious how the kwamiswap! reverse life would be like? I mean. I can't imagine Gabriel turning to weredad... weremom? I don't know... Huh.

\- Posted the Oblivio aftermath. I want Adrien to dream. :O

\- Thinking Adrien should be the guardian... co-guardian? HMMMMM

\- Watching Riposte. I'm making an alternate premise.

-What's a Kagami?

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE MAY19]

\- I just realized my AU made it impossible for Lady Noire to outright reject Misterbug. Like... As soon as Adrien rejects her, Lady Noire will head to Misterbug as the next option.

\- If Misterbug/Adrien decides to be in a relationship with Kagami or a girl/guy.. I technically made Adrien friendzone her in both ways if he doesn't fulfill the promise of waiting for her to reciprocate his love...

\- Author has mixed feelings on Lukanette. It's beautiful but based on the timeline, Marinette makes Luka look like a rebound. A crush rebound. Oh gosh. That burnnnnnssss

\- Piling more CHAPTERS into the **accident reveal** story.

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[BREAK MAY20-23]

CoLLeGe

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE MAY24]

Updated late on accidental reveal

Read some Marichat so... Why not Ladrien- Wait a minute. But she's Lady Noire So... Uh... Shipname... uhhhhhh Whatever. It still fits Ladrien right?!

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE MAY25]

\- Hmm. Thinking about evil!Mari and ended up writing tired and dense Mari. Oh well! I'm crafting my perception of Emilie so it's worth something.

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE MAY 26-30]

\- Add some chapters again.

\- Thinking of terrible things.

\- college

\- reviewing my knowledge in fencing.

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE MAY 31-JUNE3]

\- Add more chapters on reveals.

\- Watching Kwamibuster. More than 1 chapter for sure.

\- ColLlEeGeE

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE JUNE4-10]

\- making sequels from Reveal Accidents

\- SoO MaAnNy

\- SeEEQUuels

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE JUNE11-15]

\- I finished the one-shot reveals...

\- And I didn't study for finals...

\- Crack.

\- Pray I don't update for my grades. @_@

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE JUNE16-28]

\- EXAM WEEK(S)

\- Curious if someone would pay a dollar for a story. X_X Realizing I might stop school soon.

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE JUNE29-JULY10]

\- Thinking about my life

\- Attracted to Yandere stories for some reason

\- Staring at MLB trends.

\- Not sure which story to end first. OTL

\- Big Bang

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE JULY11-21]

\- Thinking about life in general

\- creating random boopers

\- Oh. What is this Ladynoir month or am I hallucinating?

\- Eh. I doubt anyone would respond.

\- ...

\- (How does one be in with the community?)

\- cough

\- Researching puns but failing to integrate it. :,(

\- Curious how a rich and sheltered kid (cannon) such as Adrien be written off in the fics as malnourished, especially when he use his money to buy wheels of Camembert for Plagg. XD

\- Why are there a lot of Batman fics?

\- Can Kwamis be any gender? I want to interchange their pronouns. :(

\- Why is it so hard to salt?

\- I mean. Lila salt is kinda so-so but that's her path to villainy which is kinda going cannon???

\- What about the others?

\- They barely even get enough screen time.

\- Starting to see the light (the other ships in the series)

\- Staring at my universe and wanting cat!Marinette to be a chill dudette with a bad coping mechanism. FOCUS. THIS MUST BE HER IMAGE.

\- Okay. Maybe add in some cannon clutz and awkward moments to symbolize her bad luck. XD

* There's kudos here??? I'm touched. :3c

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE JULY22-30]

\- Need more Adrien content

\- Adrien should be awkward boi

\- But lets add in denial to make it even harder for him to get out of love for her.

\- Want spicy content but series are mostly G. =_=

\- Clueless Mari at the beginning to give mix messages for the blonde child

\- Still no plot for Copycat.

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE AUG1-10]

\- Posting my drafts.

\- Skipping over crossover fics because then I'd need to read the lore of that universe...

\- AU-august month is a thing. :O

\- But that could also be Au-greste month hmmm?

\- All of my games have events. Huhuhu

\- Need to finish my stories. @_@

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE AUG11-20]

\- Marinette turning more like a stuttering clumsy mess the longer I write her in her civilian form.

\- It's dripping to her superhero self too. That's pretty bad.

\- Oh well. She ain't perfect.

\- Wait a second. Adrien is starting to look perfect again. Kwami me!

\- That doesn't sound like a curse does it? :(

\- Updating some stories, trying to finish them by the way.

\- That's about it.

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE AUG21-31]

\- Just scribbling some skits.

\- Kicking the characters to make them human and not Mary/Gary sue/Stew like.

\- Slowly falling into Marichat.

\- (Must avoid)

\- School is right around the corner.

\- Have assignments but not doing it yet.

[END OF UPDATE]

* * *

[UPDATE SEPT1-11]

\- Adrien may be smart, but he is pretty dense when it comes to emotions.

\- However, Adrien does know Luka is some kind of threat.

\- He just doesn't know what (because he denies his current conclusion)

\- Luka knows Adrien is in-denial (and he doesn't know if he should go in for the kill or wait.)

\- Marinette doesn't know who to love anymore.

\- Alya is her navigator to be honest

\- Kagami knows how Marinette is feeling. Ergo, Kagami doesn't see her as a threat after Frozer.

[END OF UPDATE]


	2. Reveal accident Sequels/related fics links

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these are the stories I will expand from [**Reveal Accidents**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233569)..
> 
> Be careful. These stories are not in the series for a reason.

Chapter 1 - [**Just a scratch wound**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519043)

Chapter 4 - [**Numb Kitten**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838888)

Chapter 11 - Adrien angst will be overflowing that my sisters might think I have mild symptoms of depression. (Crying at random times to make each chapter) - I need to save money for the possible dehydration. X_x

Chapter 12 - [**Running from the Claw**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520549)

Chapter 20 - There are two endings to this and I am leaning to a serene bad ending than the painful happy ending.

Chapter 26 - It'll be a part of the series but more refined.

Chapter 27 - [**The Wish granted by Destruction**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718360)

Chapter 29 - [**Black Cats Lie**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535384)

Chapter 30 - [**Everything was planned out except for One**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402890)

Chapter 36 - Yandere Adrien? Yan? Yes? No? Hmmm.. Protective? Yes. UwU

I could do the other chapters but I'm kinda peeved some people can't see the Lukanette in my chapters like really now? >:T

Chapter 39 is Lukanette (Let's be honest guys. If Adrien ain't realizing Marinette then Luka is ready to take) and I just read my last sentence here so... Huh. Let's delay this.

Chapter 40 reminds me of another saltfic... Another Lukanett...Darn it. Skip.

Chapter 43 - [**Behind Stained Glass**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639940)


	3. Some ideas please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized first and second chapter are filled with my stuff. You guys comment here and I will make another to-do list.

Reader's morbid/curious ideas for the AU:

1\. Mew. :3c


End file.
